The present invention is directed to a joint for torque transmission where the joint is made up of an outer generally tulip-shaped coupling member, an inner coupling member and an intermediate member positioned within the outer coupling member and in turn receiving a joint pin of the inner coupling member. The outer coupling member and the intermediate member are pivotally connected by pivot pins. The joint pin on the inner coupling member is pivotally displaceable within the intermediate member. The pivot pins extend perpendicularly of the axis of the joint pin. The contacting surfaces of the outer coupling member and the intermediate member through which the pivot pins extend are flat.
Such joints as described above are used in steering columns for motor vehicles and, in particular, in connection with the steering wheel. The steering wheel can be tilted by using such a joint located between the steering wheel and the steering column. The tilting action of the steering wheel facilitates getting into and out of the vehicle. When the vehicle is being driven, the motion of the steering wheel is transmitted by the joint through the steering gear and steering linkage. Such a joint cannot have excessive tolerances or too great a play to assure satisfactory steering operation, that is, in the transmission of torque, otherwise several support points in such a joint would be unavoidable where the joint requires a certain minimum play to assure that the joint is "easily" movable. Moreover, if an essential part of the joint is made of a plastics material, then considerable dimensional changes as a result of heat can be expected, since such plastics materials have a relatively large heat expansion coefficient. Moreover, during operation, temperature differences of 20.degree. C. are to be expected.